I Am Mew Cookie
by Bakagirl101
Summary: I suck at summaries. Ryouxoc
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first fanfic so bare with me_

**I am Mew Cookie…**

Chapter 1 

"I can't wait for the sleepover at your house, Carrot." Sugar said. "Yeah, me neither." Cocoa said. "Just remember to bring a lot of caffeine. Otherwise we'll actually sleep." I said. Me, my friends, and my sister, Cream, were all at the mall in California. Tonight we would be having a slumber party at Carrot's house and mine. Cream and I having moved in after the earthquake. My parent's had died in that earthquake, so now I, yes 15 year old, early high school graduate, me, would have to take care of my little, 7 year old sister. _Great_ I thought. Good thing Carrot's parents were so nice though.

"Well cya later guys." Cream said. "Cream nee-chan, we're supposed to say as much Japanese as we know, remember?" I said. "Oh yeah. Gomenasai Cookie onee-chan. Ja ne guys!" "Ja ne!" They said and we all went towards our houses to get ready.

At the party

"**No way, no way, hey hey!**" I finished. Sugar, Cocoa, Carrot, and Cream all clapped when I finished singing Girlfriend.

We were all having a good time when this puffball thing flew, like a bird, through the window. It was pink, fuzzy, had cat ears and tail, wings, 2 big round eyes, and a bow by its right ear. Suddenly, there was a guy's voice. "Can you hear me?" "AHHHHHH!!!!!! Who's there?!" I yelled. I swear it was the caffeine, or not.

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, you all need to come to Tokyo ASAP." "Why?" Sugar asked. "I'll explain when you get to the airport, k? Bye." The voice disappeared. "Well, looks like we're going to Tokyo." "ALRIGHT!"

At the airport in Tokyo

"Finally, we're here." Cocoa said. "Thank God! I swear I would've died of boredom!" I yelled. "Come on Yuki-chan." The little puffball tweeted and we went outside. When we got out there, we saw this blonde guy with bright blue eyes and a guy with brown hair in a ponytail _Girly man_ I thought. "Are your names Carrot, Cocoa, Cream, Sugar, and Cookie?" The blonde dude asked. "Hai." "Come with us. We'll explain everything in the car." The girly man said.

We all got in the car and the blonde dude started talking, "To start off, my name is Ryou Shirogane. Up in front is Keiichiro Akasaka. You 5 are mew mews, people who have been infused with animal genes, to fight the aliens trying to take over the Earth using kirema animas, or mutated animals. You 5 along with the 5 mews in Tokyo, work at our café, as well as fight the aliens. When we get to the café, I'll introduce you to the others. 4 of you will have to find your own house, but 1 of you can stay at the café, since we have an extra room. Ok?" "…" "We're here." Keiichiro said.

We all got out of the car and in front of us, was a big, pink, castle thing. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, ladies."

* * *

Ok so there's the first chapter. Review or else! 


	2. First Day in Tokyo

I Am Mew Cookie… Chapter 2: First Day in Tokyo 

"I'm not going in there." I said. "Why not, Cookie onee-chan?" "Because, it's… PINK!!!!!!!" I started anime crying and they all sweat dropped. "What, she hates pink?" Ryou asked. "YES!!!!! I'm not going in there. No, no, no!" I said stomping my foot. "Oh geez. Looks like we'll have to use force. Cream, Cocoa, Carrot, grab a limb and DRAG!!!!!" "Huh? AHH!!!!! Let me go! Let me go!" "NO!" They yelled. Next thing I knew, I was inside the pink café, and in front of me were 5 other girls. "Girls, this is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro." "Hi" They said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cookie, and this is my sister Cream, and my friends Sugar, Cocoa, and Carrot." "Ok. You 5 get to work. You change into these." Ryou said holding up uniforms like the others. "Is there a black one?" I asked. "Yep." "YES!!!! Black I can live with." I yelled. I wasn't a Goth or anything, I just love black. We went in the back and changed. Sugar had a purple and white uniform, Cocoa had a brown and pink uniform, Carrot had an Orange and green uniform, Cream had a white and pink uniform, and I had a black and pink uniform. "Ok girls, let's get to work."

"I'm beat." I said plopping down in a chair. "Hey guys, who's going to live here at the café?" Carrot asked. "Can I, please? I mean, I need some time away from Cream, and I can't live with my friends all my life. So please?" I asked giving them my puppy dog eyes that nobody can resist. "Ok. Let's go tell Ryou the Jerk." Ichigo said. "Jerk?" "Yep, he's a real pain in the ass." Ichigo said. "Maybe, meaning he better be, he'll be nice to us new mews." I said. So we went downstairs to a room filled with electronic stuff. "Hey Ryou? About the extra room here, I'm taking it, and Cream will live with someone else. K?" "Alright, go put your stuff in it. I'll show you where it is." He said. He lead us upstairs to a room all the way at the end of the hall. "Here it is. My room is right next door, and Keiichiro's room is down at the other end k?" "k. Thanks." Us 10 walked inside. I had expected it to be pink, like everything else, so I was surprised to find that the room was purple. "YAY!!!!!! It's not pink!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro already knew I didn't like pink. We started unpacking my stuff

"There, finished." Mint said. I popped my Avril Lavigne cd in my cd player and turned it on. "This is my favorite artist, Avril Lavigne. I bought a Japanese version of the cd at the airport. They were selling them." We all listened to the cd, then went downstairs to change out of our café uniforms. "Well, I'm going to look around Tokyo for a while. Wanna come with me so that you can find your houses?" I said. Ryou had told me before that he had gone ahead and bought the others houses, and gave us their addresses. We had decided that Cream could live with Mint. "Sure."

Meanwhile

"There are 5 more mew mews? How can that be?" Pie said more than asked. "Who cares how Pie. We'll destroy them too. Go Jelly Jiggler." Pie looked at Kish, and so did Tart. "I mean parasitic infuser thing." He said. The three aliens watched the jello thing, infect a frog, and mutate it. "Let's see how strong those other 5 are."

Back with the mew mews

"Tokyo is so cool." Cream said. "Yeah!" Carrot said. All of a sudden there was a blast behind us. "AHHHHHH!" We yelled. "A kirema anima!" Ichigo yelled. "Girls transform!" She yelled. "What?!" I yelled. In front of me were Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, and Ichigo, with animal characteristics, and battle costumes. Suddenly words popped into my head, "Mew Mew Cookie, metamorpho-SIS!!" I yelled. There was this great sensation and next thing I knew, I had cat ears and a tail, and a battle costume like the others.

The costume was pink and black. Black was the main color. I had a strapless black shirt, with pink stripes going vertical, and it showed my belly button. My skirt was black with pink triangles on the bottom, my arm things (the ones like Ichigo's) were black and fuzzy, with another part flaring out at the bottom. The second part of the arm things were just like the skirt. I had a black thing on my leg, and black boots, with pink on the bottom and top. My tail had a pink ribbon with a black stripe in the middle. My necklace was black. My hair was short and pink with a black streak going all around the top of the hair, with a pure black ponytail coming down the back.

"You monster, for your evil actions, we will make you pay!" Ichigo yelled. "RIBBON, Strawberry Check!" "RIBBON, Zakuro Pure!" "RIBBON, Mint Echo!" "RIBBON, Lettuce Rush!" "Pudding Ring Inferno!" Everyone from America did their attacks as well, and I noticed Cream was a bunny, Carrot a cougar, Sugar a fox, & Cocoa a dog. I was a black panther. Words were coming into my head again, "Cookie Sheet!" I yelled. A black and pink cookie sheet popped into my hand. "RIBBON, Chocolate Chip Surprise!" I yelled. The frog thing fell and demutated. Yuki, the girl version of Masha, ate the jelly Jiggler thing. "Well," I said going back to normal," See you tomorrow guys." And I started for the café.


	3. New Aliens

**I Am Mew Cookie**

**Chapter 3**

I keep forgetting the disclaimer so… I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my oc's

* * *

** Beep Beep** I quickly turned off my alarm clock. "Why the hell is my alarm clock on?!" I shouted. "Just get ready for school!" Ryou shouted back. I jumped out of bed and ran to his room. "Look, I already graduated from college. I graduated last year and lost ALL knowledge ever stored in my brain. I _was_ smart, otherwise I never could've graduated so early, but now I'm dumb and tired. I don't plan on going back to school to regain knowledge either, k? Now, I'm going to make breakfast."

I went back to my room and changed into a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. Then, I brushed my long black hair into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror. A girl that looked 15, with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail stared back at me. I went downstairs and started making breakfast. "Something smells delicious." Someone said. "Oh, hey Keiichiro! I'm makin' waffles, pancakes, and… BACON!!!!" I said. I loved bacon to no end. Then Ryou came downstairs in his school uniform thing. "What's cooking?" "Breakfast, what'd you think?" I said.

We all started eating. "Not only did it smell delicious, it tastes that way to." Keiichiro said. "Thanks." _Man, Keiichiro is almost _too_ nice_ "So, how old were you when you graduated from high school?" Ryou asked. I guessed Keiichiro heard me say that I graduated already. Of course, who didn't? "I was 10 years old. I graduated from a 4-year university at age 14. Then, 2 months after that, I fell out of a tree and hit my head, but miraculously was okay. Except for no smartness. Or common sense. Probably why I'm here now." I said. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well, I gotta go. Cya later." He said and he walked out the door. I quickly put the dishes away, after washing them of course, and went back upstairs to my room to play on my computer.

I was looking at different pictures of my friends, sister, and me. It sucked being the only one out of school. I listened to some music on YouTube and then noticed that it was 1:00. "I should probably head downstairs." I said. I ran downstairs and saw that Ryou was back. "Hey, jerk-face!" I said. "I haven't been a jerk to you though." I giggled, "I know. Ichigo and Mint told me to call you that. He looked down to the floor frustrated. "I will hurt them later." I laughed again "Anyway, Ryou? I have a few questions." He looked at me. "Like what?" "Like, when did I get animal DNA? And, why did you need so many mew mews? I mean, 10?! Come on, WAY too many for just 3 aliens and mutant animals." He thought for a moment. "I don't know exactly when you got animal DNA, but it was probably during an earthquake. And too answer your other question, Keiichiro and I have found information that we believe means that there are more than just 3 aliens." "Great, more aliens+more mew mewsmore work!" Ryou rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Cookie, you might wanna get into your uniform. We open soon." "But, the others aren't even here yet! No wonder Ichigo calls you a jackass!" I yelled. I got to work anyway. I changed and started waiting on tables.

**A long time later…(I'm too lazy to count hours)**

"Ryou, I am never working by myself ever again got it?!" I yelled stomping down to the basement. "Whatever. Just go do something." "But there is _nothing_ to do. You find something for me to do that doesn't involve work!" "Why don't you go bug someone else?" "Because your fun to bug!" _CRASH BANG_ I jumped and landed in Ryou's arms. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know." Suddenly, both of us realized how close we were. Ryou blushed slightly while I blushed like a tomato. I jumped down quickly, "Sorry 'bout that." He just ran upstairs with me close behind him. When we got there, we saw these 3, no, 6 Christmas elf things. "Alright, who didn't tell Christmas was coming early?" I said. One, no, two were pretty shrimpy. 2 were tall and 2 were in the middle. 3 were girls and three were boys. From what I could tell. The one's that looked like boys each had a tall one, an in between one, and a shrimp. One had purple hair, one had green hair, and one had reddish orange hair. The girlish-looking ones had pink hair, silver hair, and blue hair. "Cookie, these are the aliens. Those three are the new ones." Ryou said, pointing to the girls. "Wow so you knew about us huh? Well then, let us introduce ourselves." The pink haired one said. She looked to be the leader of the girl aliens, even though she wasn't the tallest or the shortest. "I'm Roze!" Then the silver haired one, the tallest girl, said, "I'm Seiteki!" Then the blue haired one, the smallest, said, "And I'm Iseijin!" Ichigo and Lettuce had told me about Kish, Pie, and Tart already. _**(A.N.// I'll put a picture of the new aliens and their weapons in my profile soon.//)**_ "Cookie, you'll have to start this fight without the other girls. I'll go get them quick!" I whimpered.

Then I straightened back up and said with confidence, "Mew Mew Cookie, Metamorpho-SIS!" I could feel my body changing all of a sudden my tail and ears popped out, and I was standing there in my Mew Mew form. _Well, since Ichigo ain't here I'll have to say it _"For your evil actions, I will make you pay!" _Man that sounded so girly and bad_ "Kish, Pie, Tart, leave this one to us girls. You can have the others." Seiteki said. They all pulled out a long katanas. Roze's was pink, Seiteki's was black and silver, and Iseijin's was many shades of blue. "Cookie Sheet! Chocolate Chip Surprise!" I yelled. They dodged it and Seiteki took a swipe at me with her katana. I quickly bent backward and flipped. I landed on my feet and Seiteki said, "Awww. The wittle kitty doesn't want to play. Oh well." And she swiped at me again. This time when I tried to dodge, Roze slashed my back, and Iseijin slashed my arm. "Ahhhhh!" I cried out. I landed on my feet again and tried to fight but could feel myself losing consciousness because of blood loss. Then, Seiteki came and punched me in the gut. I coughed up some blood. I stood back up, though failing miserably. "pant pant Chocolate pant Chip pant Surprise!" I yelled, ignoring the pain in my arm and back. This time, Iseijin and Roze got hit. All right, I was mistaken. Roze is **not** the leader of the girl aliens, Seiteki is. Seiteki grabbed Roze and Iseijin's katanas and threw them at me. I couldn't move anymore, at least, not enough to move out of the way. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow that would definitely kill me. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Ryou looking at me. I glanced behind him and saw the others fighting the aliens. "Cookie, are you ok?" "Yeah, I just-" I whimpered. I had scratched my back against the ground. "Cookie!" Ryou said picking me up off the ground, careful off my back. I coughed up some more blood, then I passed out.

* * *

**Wow right? Anyway, please review. No Flames. Constructive Criticism is appreciated however.**


End file.
